The Phoenix's Fire
by JoltyEon
Summary: Legend tells of a time when humans and Pokémon coexisted in peace - and of how it was shattered by corruption, betrayal, and desire for the Phoenix's Fire. Almost a century later, relative stability had been achieved, although the world would never be the same. Like a curse, the lull of the Phoenix's Fire threatens to throw a young princess and her kingdom into turmoil. -Pokemon-
1. 0 Prologue

**The Phoenix's Fire**

**0 – Prologue**

The Castle's banquet hall was more lively than usual, with guests from all over the kingdom of Khetsus. Nobility and commoner, human and Pokékin, citizen and traveler – all were welcome to join the festivities. It was certainly a sight to behold. Vibrantly colored gracidea flowers were carefully arranged throughout the hall. Food prepared by the kingdom's most skilled chefs lay on the long tables that were covered with white cloth. Harmonious background music by master harpists contributed to the festive ambience, as did the cloudless afternoon sky.

The noise slowly softened as everyone paused what they were doing. As quickly as the quiet came, it was replaced with cheering and applause. The princess, for whom this party was thrown, had finally joined them. She wore a beautiful, silky, peachy pink laced gown that matched her silky straight pink hair. When the warm greeting subsided, the princess spoke in a highly refined manner, an eloquence not often seen in maidens on their sixteenth birthday. "On behalf of the King and Queen, and myself, I would like to thank everyone for coming to this banquet. While this is a celebration of my birthday, I wouldn't be where I am today without all of you, and your contributions to our kingdom. So let this day not be about me, but rather everyone here!" As the princess curtseyed, the room was once again filled with cheers and applause. The festivities continued all throughout the afternoon.

"As expected of the royal princess of Khetsus," a tall bard said with a smile, as he approached the princess. He removed his feathered hat and gave an extravagant bow. The princess, glad for an excuse to escape the love-struck son of a noble, politely pardoned herself and greeted the bard.

"I only spoke from my heart," she replied, "Are you enjoying the festivities?"

"Very much so! And I was hoping to repay your hospitality by entertaining your highness and your guests with a story of any subject. I may not look it, but I am a seasoned bard who has traveled to all four corners of this Earth."

The princess's round, blue eyes lit up as she accepted the offer, "If you insist, could you please tell a story about the Phoenix's Fire?"

"Excellent choice, princess," the bard said with a wink. In a booming voice, surprising for someone of his statue he enticed those around him. "Gather around; gather all, for I have a story to tell! Come and listen to the legend of the Phoenix's Fire!"

**"** _In the distant past, after the world had formed,_  
_Conditions were harsh, with frost, droughts, and storms._  
_But the humans and Pokémon worked side by side,_  
_As partners, and even friends – their destinies tied._

_One dark day, a human angered Groudon, the God of Earth._  
_To horrible fires, drought and death, his resentment gave birth._  
_Crops failed to grow, thus both humans and Pokémon suffered._  
_It seemed as if the God's vengeful wrath could not be buffered._

_The humans prayed for the heavens to forgive,_  
_To let them return to the peaceful existence they lived._  
_Ho-oh, the Goddess of Life, looked down from the sky,_  
_Watching as innocent creatures suffered and died._

_She flew to Groudon, and spoke on the human's behalf._  
_Using eloquent words to calm him, and make him laugh._  
_The God of Earth's anger subsided as he agreed,_  
_To sleep, and forgive the rash humans for their misdeed._

_The Goddess descended on the last human village,_  
_Where there appeared to be just few signs of foliage._  
_The village leader fell down on his knees and pleaded,_  
_"Kind Ho-oh, if we are to live, your help will be needed!"_

_The gentle phoenix flapped her wings,_  
_More beautiful than diamond rings._  
_A flame tipped rainbow feather formed,_  
_With pulses of life – a calming warmth._

_"The climate will ease, and with this, your crops will grow._  
_To you, this Fire of Life, I shall bestow._  
_Share it with all who inhabit this land,_  
_And give those in need, a helping hand._  
_But please keep in mind this one condition:_  
_Let there be no voice of opposition,_  
_For when five summers have passed, I shall reclaim,_  
_At this very spot, the borrowed flame."_

_Into the sky, the kind Goddess disappeared,_  
_Back on Earth, both humans and Pokémon cheered._  
_A summer passed, and they were back on their feet,_  
_With clothes to wear and plenty of food to eat._

_Another year passed, as the population boomed._  
_All across the land beautiful flowers bloomed._  
_At the sacred location they built a tall tower._  
_A melodic bell would ring at every hour._

_The village prospered, and became known as Bellshire,_  
_Home of the Bell Tower and the Phoenix's Fire._  
_The third summer had passed, and the world was at peace,_  
_Although jealousy and greed did seem to increase._

_Four summers after the Fire had been gifted,_  
_The human's ideals began to be shifted._  
_They were the center, all else were simply tools,_  
_And all who thought otherwise were naught but fools._

_The fifth summer approached, as greed took control,_  
_Of mankind's once pure, and uncorrupted soul._  
_They met the kind Goddess, in the Bell Tower,_  
_But had no plans to relinquish their power._

_"I see the Fire, had served you well,_  
_But now, this flame, I must dispel._  
_Five years of Life, now I must rest,_  
_In the heavens that is my nest."_

_The King walked forward, with the feather in hand,_  
_An arrogant course of action he had planned._  
_"We are grateful, but this power cannot go!_  
_Don't take this personally, Goddess, Ho-oh."_

_He raised his arm high, giving his men the sign,_  
_To throw down boulders from the top of the shrine._  
_Companies of archers, made it rain arrows,_  
_As the King disappeared into the shadows._

_The enraged Goddess struggled and put up a fight,_  
_But as weakened as she was, she could not take flight._  
_The phoenix transformed into a destructive flame,_  
_Burning down the tower that was built in her name._

_When the Pokémon heard of this treacherous act,_  
_For the fallen Goddess, they rebelled and attacked!_  
_The once peaceful nations were soon engulfed in war._  
_Bloody and fierce battles – things were peaceful no more._

_With the power of the phoenix's fire of life,_  
_The humans had an edge – a weapon for their strife._  
_Soon the war was over, mostly humans remained._  
_The few other survivors were repressed and chained._

_Souls corrupted, and engorged with power,_  
_While the weak and poor silently cower._  
_The condition of the world is dire,_  
_As we fight for the Phoenix's fire._  
_Oh, my friends, pay heed to my story,_  
_Of our fall from the days of glory._ **"**

After the story was told, there was a moment of eerie silence. Almost everyone at the party had gathered around to listen to the tale. Most did not even know of the legend, let alone in such detail. The princess was the first to break the silence with applause, as the others quickly followed suit. The bard bowed extravagantly, enjoying the praise.

"Thank you, your highness, for the wonderful party. And I wish you the happiest of times! While I would love to stick around longer, there's a friend I must meet in the neighboring kingdom," the bard said. With a tip of his hat, the bard pardoned himself, making his way out of the banquet hall. Once in the castle's flower garden, he spread his feathered, tan brown wings and flew into the horizon.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The Phoenix's Fire originally started as a more silly "epic" styled poem I wrote and updated, inspired somewhat by my adventures with a friend. Soon, the characters evolved and a story actually formed in my mind.

To all readers, comments, questions and constructive criticism are welcomed, encouraged and appreciated.

If some things seem confusing now, don't worry. More will be made clear as the story progresses.

*Pokémon owned by Nintendo

**Teaser:**

Chapter 1: The Berry Farm


	2. 1 The Berry Farm

**Chapter 1 – The Berry Farm**

It was a peaceful spring day in the town of Berrygrove, famous throughout the lands for the scrumptious berries produced there. Oran, Cheri, Pecha, Sitrus and all other berries imaginable. Their rare Watmel berries are known to grow over twenty inches in size! With flowers in full bloom, the royal princess of the kingdom of Khetsus just had to visit. Her strict yet doting parents couldn't help but agree. After all, their little princess was no longer a child, having celebrated her sixteenth birthday not too long ago.

"Wow, pretty!" she gleamed with mouth opened in awe. The old couple, who agreed to take the princess on a tour of their berry fields, chuckled at her amazement. Hearing their laugh, she caught herself and blushed, forgetting for a minute that she was the princess.

"Please your highness, make yourself at home. No need for formalities with just us honest old folk here," said the woman who was old enough to be her grandmother. "Ah, well we do have one helper. We ain't as young as we used to be," she laughed, "But don't you worry princess! Or you two, tall and handsome guards either, I s'pose. That one's harmless and is probably hiding away somewhere anyways."

"Thank you for your hospitality! Your farm is simply amazing," the princess exclaimed. The praise was certainly well deserved. The old couple had run this farm since before the establishment of the kingdom, over five decades ago. The berry trees were organized on their enormous plot of land in clusters based on type. There was plenty of room for the trees to stretch and people to maneuver. There were vibrant colors as far as the eyes could see, and a light, flowery aroma that would make any nose smile blissfully.

"Just doing what we know best," the old man grinned. "What's your favorite berry, dear? We have juice of every type if you would like a refreshment."

"Don't be shy," the woman chimed in, "Them guards could prolly use a break too, walking all day in that shiny armor."

"You wouldn't happen to have Grepa berry juice would you?" she replied with a delightful look on her face.

The group walked from the outskirts of the farm to the storage shack at the side of the old couples' home, with the hosts leading the way. They took their time, in part to enjoy the relaxed setting, and in part for the sakes for the elders. Their guests, however, were thoroughly entertained, as they recounted the days of their youth and stories of old. They were quite proud that they assisted in the stabilizing of the newly formed kingdom with their berries. "Oran berries were especially in high demand," the old man recalled. "And Pecha berries for that poison contamination forty-one years ago. We had to dig into our emergency reserves for that one!"

Before he could continue reminiscing, they were at the storage shack. It was a large building without any windows; Made with crimson mahogany, it looked old, yet was very sturdy. The door was opened. Behind the entrance stood an athletic looking boy, with light brown eyes, yellow hair and distinctive ears that were perked at the time.

"Jolty ma-boy! I take it you've finished that Razz berry juice delivery already?" the woman seemed to declare, rather than ask.

"Yes grandma, I came back a few minutes ago. I was just about to leave to check on the Lum berries as you requested," he replied.

"Don't you worry 'bout that for now. We have guests! Why don't you go greet them?"

"It's an honor to meet you, princess, guards." The unusual boy known as Jolty gave a quick bow to their guests, avoiding eye contact when possible.

"The honor is ours," the princess replied with a smile, as the guards gave a nod.

"Why don't you go get us all something to drink Jolty? Get the usual for grandma and me, Grepa berry juice for the princess, Oran berry juice for the guards and something for yourself," the old man suggested. Jolty gave another quick bow and went into the cellar of the shack, where most of the finished products are stored.

"Don't mind him princess, he's a timid fella," the grandma said, "But he's a real sweetie for sure and very reliable too. Why don't we sit outside where the sun's-a-shining? You'll be in for a treat when the drinks get here!"

The princess broke her gaze and followed the elders outside. _[I'm pretty sure he's a Pok_é_kin! I wonder what species he is...]_ she thought to herself curiously, as she sat on a wooden stool. The front porch of the house was very spacious, furnished with a large, round table and several chairs. Gorgeous flowers were decorated all around, making their home almost as astounding as their berry farm.

It wasn't long before their refreshments arrived. Jolty held a carrying tray with six tall and colorful glass cups. He handed them out to everyone before taking a seat.

"Quick as usual Jolty! Don't know what we'd do without you here," grandma praised, taking a huge gulp of the pink juice in her glass. The boy blushed a bit but remained quiet.

"This Grepa berry juice is the best I've ever tasted!" the princess complimented, lips puckering just slightly. The drink had the right amount of sourness to go along with the sweet, grapelike taste. "Jolty, did you choose Grepa berry juice too?" she asked, noticing that his glass was also a brilliant yellow.

"I chose Wacan berry juice," he replied softly, "It's kind of like Grepa, but more sweet than sour."

"Looks like your habits haven't changed at all. That was one of the first of our berries that you ate," grandpa reminisced, "Seemed like only yesterday we found you a ragged, bloody mess, trying to pluck an Ora-" The old man caught himself and stopped mid-sentence. Jolty, who sat to his right, had a slight look of discomfort on his face. The two guards also seemed to tense, just a little. The princess, however, had her interest piqued. She has loved listening to stories ever since she was young. As the royal princess, she wasn't allowed to adventure as she wished.

Before she could ask a question, grandma spoke, "Sorry your highness, but gramps and I are due for our afternoon nap. Jolty, won't you keep our guests entertained for a while?"

"But I still have not investigated the Lum berries," he replied, seeming not to like the idea too much.

"It's alright Jolty, we can accompany you," the princess assured, "Don't worry; we'll stay out of your way. I would be very interested to see how the berry farm is managed."

Jolty opened his mouth as if to protest, but ended up agreeing. The old couple waved goodbye as they made their way into the home. Jolty swiftly cleaned up the table, before the group followed him onto the dirt paved road and into the berry fields once more.


End file.
